Together Forever
by TheDecepticonFemme1
Summary: This is a birthday present for my great friend, EverlastingLife. Silver is roaming the streets of Tygar Pax when she is met by Barricade. But just in time, Bumblebee comes to her rescue, will he be able to save her?


**Title: **Together Forever by xxIronhideForeverxx (A one-shot story)

**Rating T: **for some sequences of sci-fi action/violence (just to be safe!)

**Characters: **Silver (OC, belongs to EverlastingLife), Bumblebee, and Barricade

**Disclaimer: **Silver belongs to my good friend, EverlastingLife, and Firefly is mentioned, she belongs to me

**Story Summary: **Silver is roaming the city streets of the autobot city, Tygar Pax when she is met and attacked by Barricade. But just in time, Bumblebee comes to her rescue, will he be able to save the one he loves from Barricade?

*****A Very Special Note:*** **This story is a birthday present for my great friend, EverlastingLife. Today is her birthday so I'm dedicating this story to her as a gift, I hope she likes it. She has been my great friend for a long time and we have become really close over the past few months. She's an amazing person, she's sweet, smart, talented, I could go on and on about how amazing she is, but there is one thing I want to say to her. Silver, you're the greatest, here is my present to you, have a fantastic birthday, love you! Happy Birthday Sis!

* * *

Silver walked through the city streets of Tygar Pax, an autobot city home to many different autobots, mechs and femmes alike. She was the niece of Optimus Prime which meant one simple fact, she was the daughter of Megatron.

But that didn't stop her from joining the autobots like her mother had done before her, so she lived with her uncle and many of the older veterans who lived in Tygar Pax's royal building, a place where even the tiniest of sparklings were safe from harm.

She also lived with her best friend, Firefly. Firefly had lost her parents to a decepticon raid when she was only a sparkling, so, she was taken in and cared for by the autobot weapon specialist Ironhide and after so many years of a close friendship, Firefly and Ironhide had fallen in love. Silver was also in love, with Bumblebee, another mech who lived with Silver and had taken her in his care when she left the decepticons. Silver was lucky to have someone like Bumblebee, he cared so much about her and would do anything for her, and that's why Silver loved Bumblebee with all of her spark.

Silver then past a dim street light as she continued her walk down a path, staring up at the twin Cybertronian suns that were beginning to set, creating a sky of orange and purple stripes, Silver smiled happily as these colors reached her optics, she loved this time of the day, she loved to watch the suns go down and the moons come up.

Leaning up against a wall, Silver sighed, she was very glad and thankful that she had great friends who surrounded her, she was very safe among the walls of Tygar Pax, but soon, her safety would be tested and challenged by someone who sometimes brings femmes to a breaking point.

Just as Silver was about to get up and move on along the path, she heard someone behind her, she tensed up and turned around, looking from side to side, "Who's there?" She asked nervously.

But there was no answer. The suns had now set and it was a world of darkness, shadows loomed all around her and the only light visible was from the shorted-out street lights and the glow from Cybertron's moons. But that light just wasn't enough for Silver to make out any sort of movements.

The next thing she knew, she heard footsteps behind her and she turned with a quick whip, looking around and trembling, "Who's there?" She repeated.

But before anything else was said or done, she heard a dark voice from the thick shadows, the voice laughed evilly, "What are you doing out here, alone?" The voice asked darkly.

Silver looked from left to right, whipping around, searching for the owner of the deep voice, "Nothing, why are you out here, following me?" She asked the voice back.

Again, the voice evilly laughed, making Silver tremble with fear, "That's none of your concern Silver."

"How do you know my name, who are you?" She asked, demanding to know who this voice really was.

"You really want to know?" The voice asked back.

"Yes, tell me who you are!" Silver shouted to the voice, still searching for any signs of a shadow moving across the walls of the building behind her.

The voice evilly laughed once again and then, the dark figure walked into the dim light of the moons, he was pitch black in color and his dark, red optics stood out to Silver, she could see the figure smirking. "Do you know who I am now?"

Silver's light blue optics then widened, she knew actually who it was; it was the decepticon bounty hunter, Barricade. She tensed up and began to slowly back away from him, "Barricade." Silver stuttered to say.

Barricade nodded, slowly creeping up towards her, "I thought you would recognize me and you never answered my question; what are you doing out here all alone?" He asked her, still evilly smirking.

Silver tried to stay calm, still backing up from the decepticon warrior who was evilly smiling at her; she balled her hands into fists, trying to keep herself from the vulnerability of fear. "I'm not doing anything and you shouldn't be here, you'll be killed." She told Barricade, knowing that if any autobot should find him, they would kill him before he got a chance to escape from the city.

"I know what I'm doing; I don't need you telling me how to do my job." Barricade growled at her, now glaring into her optics, making her shiver.

Silver then backed up into a corner of an alley, she didn't know she was heading down a dead end, she looked to Barricade who now had her trapped, he walked up to her and then smacked her, pinning her violently up against the wall. It all happened so fast for Silver, the next minute she was being held down by Barricade against the cold, metal wall.

Silver panted under Barricade's grasp, "What do you want?" She struggled to ask.

"You know what I'm here for; to take you back to your father." Barricade stated to her, staring her right into the optics, growling deep in his throat.

But before anything else could be said, Barricade smacked Silver again, hard across the face, making energon spill down her cheek. Silver yelped in pain and looked up to Barricade, glaring into his dark optics, "I'm not going anywhere with you." She told Barricade with a courageous voice.

Barricade laughed at her bravery, but then leaned down and kicked her hard in the leg, making her yelp again, "Oh you will come with me or we will have a serious problem." He harshly told her.

"She's not going anywhere." A voice from behind stated. Both Barricade and Silver looked to where the voice came from, when Silver saw who it was, she smiled, "Bumblebee." She whispered.

And Silver was right, there stood Bumblebee with his plasma cannon in hand, glaring at Barricade with his blue optics, his yellow features stood out in the darkness, making everyone alert to his presence.

Barricade got up, glaring back at Bumblebee as he took out his weapon, "What makes you think you can defeat me?"

"By one simple fact, no one goes near my femme." And just like that, Bumblebee flipped and was on top of Barricade like a mad lion, giving off blows to his face which made Barricade shout out in pain. Silver could only watch the fight scene, she wanted to her help her boyfriend, but yet, she was hurt and it was hard for her to move.

Bumblebee and Barricade then went rolling down the street path, giving off punches and kicks to each other, but Bumblebee was quicker then Barricade and he gave Barricade a good punch right to the face, making him fly back into the wall behind him, he groaned and he lied there, trying to stay conscious.

Bumblebee walked up to him and glared straight into his optics, his blue optics showed a dark tone which was rare for the young bot, but this one time was an exception, "Don't you ever go near Silver again!" Bumblebee shouted to Barricade.

But Barricade wasn't listening; he was badly injured from Bumblebee's force blows that had made him weak, weak enough to want to retreat. He then transformed faster then a cheetah at the speed of 70 miles per hour and sped off, fleeing into the night. He regreted going near Silver and now, he would probably never attempt that attack ever again.

Bumblebee retracted his plasma cannon and sighed, he was glad that was over. He then looked to his injured girlfriend and he became tense, he ran over to her side and took her in his arms, "Silver, are you alright?"

Silver looked up and smiled up at Bumblebee, nodding, "Yes, I'm fine, thank you."

"No need to say thanks, it's my job to protect you." Bumblebee stated, now holding her against his chest. Bumblebee then looked to Silver's wounds and his optics shuttered, he hated to see Silver injured in any way, "When we get back, Ratchet is gonna check out your wounds." Bumblebee told her.

Silver just smirked up at him, "Yes sir." She sarcastically stated.

Bumblebee then hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head, "I'm so glad you're okay." He then stroked her back, giving her comfort in the darkness of the night.

Silver smiled once again, feeling secure under Bumblebee's arms, "Me too and I'm glad you're okay also."

"You don't think a mech can handle themselves?" Bumblebee then sarcastically asked, grinning down at Silver.

Silver shook her head, "Nope, Firefly sometimes has to keep Ironhide in line, so I keep you in line." She replied, grinning right back at him.

Bumblebee laughed, "Just because I'm younger then Ironhide doesn't mean I need to be kept in line like him."

Silver laughed as well, shaking her head again, "Whatever you say."

Bumblebee then picked Silver up and looked up to the moons that were shining down upon each of their armor, making their plating shimmer in the moonlight and the light that came from a billion stars. "You look beautiful in the moonlight." Bumblebee told Silver, now smiling.

Silver smiled back up at him, "As do you." She replied, staring up at him with a soft gaze in the optics.

Then, their faces were only an inch apart, smiling at each other with smiles of strong love, they looked each other straight in the optics and then, they kissed, taking each others hands as they did and they fingers interlocked, never wanting to let go. They shared that affectionate kiss for a few seconds and then, they parted, but their faces kept close, "I love you Silver."

"I love you too Bumblebee." Silver replied back, smiling up at her boyfriend. They then kissed again, sharing affection towards one another that was as strong as the universe itself.

Being together forever means not letting the other go, not letting the other fall into darkness, and not letting the other out of their arms. Bumblebee and Silver had this relationship between one another and together, they would last forever in each other's love, no matter what.

* * *

**My End Note: I hope you all enjoyed this story and please leave reviews, tell me what you thought of it of this story, every review is appreicated! Again, Happy Birthday EverlastingLife, I hope you liked this story my friend! **


End file.
